


DW Femslash Week #1- Canon Divergence (Vastra/River)

by IspeakfortheQueen



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: DW Femslash Week, F/F, Making Out, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, presumably canon divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IspeakfortheQueen/pseuds/IspeakfortheQueen
Summary: DW Femslash Week Day #1: Canon Divergent (or what we can only presume is canon divergent for a character given so little canon information) 
In all her complaints about “ape society”, Vastra is almost always in reference to the males of the human race.  The females are something else entirely- Something startlingly wonderful, Vastra thinks.  River Song, even with her unique genetic makeup, Vastra realizes, is no exception





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day #1 of Femslash Week, hosted by tumblr users dimensionhoppingrose and perfectlyrose. This is vaguely canon divergent or but it could also fall into the canon quite nicely, who knows with these two. This fic is a bit of a mess and has been on my computer forever but I just thought I'd put it out there. 
> 
> Obviously set before Vastra and Jenny hook up.

Vastra is quite certain the woman standing in front of her is making advances. Vastra can tell by her posture, the shift in the tone of her voice as the she banters with the Victorian, and the dilation of those fiery green-blue eyes. That is nothing to say of the exquisite taste of pheromones in the air which are a dead give away to the Silurian. What surprises Vastra is when she can sense herself excreting pheromones in the direction of the woman, who’s actually not all quite like the other women of London now that she is up close, not at all.

The half Time Lady steps forward and Vastra slowly walks backwards, until she feels her skirts pool around her as she collides with the edge of her library desk. She should have been able to judge the proximity between herself and the furniture piece but her senses had apparently been too occupied elsewhere. 

In all her complaints about “ape society”, Vastra is almost always in reference to the males of the human race. The females are something else entirely- _Something startlingly wonderful, ___Vastra thinks. River Song, even with her unique genetic makeup, Vastra realizes, is no exception. The body heat alone coming off the approaching body makes Vastra realize how alone she keeps herself.

The smelly idiotic men she works with at the Yard are hardly what Vastra would call colleagues. Vastra has friends of course, even if they were mutual friends of the Doctor, who showed sporadically showed up on her doorstep (such as River had this afternoon). As of recently, Vastra’s had the company of a young girl that she saved from the streets and hired on as a maid, but goodness knows Jenny, such a skinny and scared thing, could never provide the sort of companionship Vastra is now seeking. 

River’s breath is warm on her face and Vastra closes her eyes only half a second, letting the feeling of it slowly invade her body. When she opens her eyes River’s grin is simultaneously wicked and encouraging and her hand is pressed against Vastra’s gloved hand.

Vastra’s breath hitches. She’s never found herself in a situation like this since waking in this time period and it may never present itself again. Every instinct tells her to act on it - Vastra has never been the type to hold back and this is certainly not a situation where she is the one being too forward.

River guides Vastra’s hand to her face. Vastra finally exhales and her fingers start to move on their own accord, tracing the Time Lady’s soft cheeks and finding their way into the thick golden curls of hair. When Vastra can feel her own two hands being placed on the woman’s hips she finally leans in.

Their lips crash and release the frenetic energy that has been held back by their slow advances. River’s lips are forceful and Vastra delights in being able to match her with the same pressure. _It’s much like fencing,_ Vastra thinks as she finally allows her long tongue to slide into River’s open mouth, _it shouldn’t be like fencing, it really shouldn’t be_ \- River’s thick tongue finds its way cautiously around Vastra’s deceivingly sharp teeth and then withdraws. Vastra begins to think it’s over when suddenly those rough lips begin to slide down the green scales on her neck. _Oh, Vastra, when are you going to have this opportunity again?_

Vastra’s breath strains as her hands tug River’s hips towards her. River succeeds in pushing her onto the surface of the desk and Vastra gives into an uncharacteristically soft sigh.


End file.
